


Flower Shops and Loopy Signatures

by captain_golden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_golden/pseuds/captain_golden
Summary: Kara Danvers just keeps coming back to Lena Luthor's flower shop. Again and again and again. Supercorp Flower shop AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay.

Lena sighed as she stabbed her finger with a thorn. Again. She put down the flowers roughly, frustrated with herself and got up to get a bandaid. Again.

 

Her mind was elsewhere. On someone in particular. On Kara L. Danvers, or at least that’s what the receipt told her. The many receipts.

 

You see, Kara L. Danvers came by a lot. And very _often._ Lena shook her head, ridding herself with the very vivid image of the woman.

 

The first time Kara L. Danvers walked into Lena’s flower shop, it had been raining. A blonde woman in a brightly colored dress, a soaking wet cardigan, with fogged up glasses ran into the shop, slamming the door behind her. She was dripping rainwater onto the floor Lena had just mopped up, but for some inexplicable reason Lena couldn't bring herself to care.

 

“I-um, I need some flowers?” The blonde woman winced at Lena while Lena stared at her, hands frozen atop of the bundle of violets she was tying together with a bow. The woman’s accent was American, shocking Lena for a second. Lena didn’t see many Americans in the area of Dublin her shop stood.

 

“Is that a question?” Lena said, taking in the woman’s shivering form.

 

“N-no? Wait- no. I need flowers.” She blushed, looking down and away from Lena’s eyes.

 

“So this wasn't just to get away from the rain? I wouldn't have asked you to purchase anything.” Lena laughed as the woman’s blush deepened.

 

“Wouldn’t your boss get mad?” The woman whispered, eyes widening.

 

Lena laughed. “Miss, I am the boss.”

 

The woman gasped, bringing her hands to her face. “Oh I’m sorry!”

 

Lena shook her head, smiling at the woman. “It’s quite alright. Would you like to buy anything today?”

 

“I mean…” The woman scuffed the toe of her heel against the wooden floor. “Yes actually!.” She beamed and looked at Lena, stealing the breath from her lungs. “It’s, um, it’s my friend Winn’s birthday today!”

 

“So you want to buy him flowers?”

 

“Yes! This is fate! I didn’t know what to get him.” She said while walking up to the counter where Lena was standing.

 

Lena scrambled to get a notepad. “W-what do want to let him know? Through the flowers, of course.”

 

Lena watched the woman smile serenely. “That I appreciate having him in my life.”

 

“Romantically?” Lena said and watched the woman shake her head in response.

 

“No, no that’s ridiculous.” She laughed. “I want him to know that his friendship means a whole lot to me!”

 

“Ah.” Lena said, scribbling something down. “I think-” She moved from behind the counter and walked by the woman. “I think the iris would be a good choice for you.” Lena brought over the purple flower to the counter.

 

“These are beautiful…” The woman whispered and then looked up at Lena. “What do they mean, exactly.” She laughed.

 

“‘Your friendship is valuable to me’, to be blunt.” Lena said and laughed with the woman.

 

“They’re perfect. I’ll take them.”

 

Lena quickly wrapped the flowers with a yellow bow. “That’ll be ten euros, darling.” She said while typing in the cost into the cash register. She took the card presented to her and swiped it. The receipt printed. “Sign on the line, please.” The woman signed, thanked her, and left. Lena looked out the window and smiled when she saw the rain had stopped.

 

Lena tidied up the counter, picking up the receipt left behind by the blonde woman and stared at the swirling signature on the bottom. Kara L. Danvers.

 

* * *

 

The next time Lena saw Kara was two days later. Lena was carrying boxes of ribbons from the storage area to the behind the counter when she heard the telltale jingle of the bell atop of the door that someone had entered her store.

 

“Be with you in a second!” Lena yelled, struggling with the boxes for a second.

 

“Let me help you with that.” A familiar voice said, and suddenly the boxes were lifted from her hands and put atop of the counter.

 

“Th-thank you.” Lena smiled and looked up to see the blonde woman from two days earlier standing in front of her. Kara.

 

“It’s no problem.” The woman, _Kara_ smiled and leaned against the counter. This time she was wearing jeans and a thick sweater.

 

“Can I help you find something?” Lena said and moved behind the counter. She took a few ribbons from the boxes in front of her and began to hang them on the wall behind her.

 

“Yes, actually.” Kara said sweetly, smiling at Lena. “I’d like to buy flowers for my sister. She’s here on a business trip and I’d like to thank her for helping me with something.”

 

“Maybe a hydrangea would do it?” Lena asked, turning back to look at Kara.

 

“Can I see some?” Kara asked.

 

“Of course.” Lena said walking towards the back of the small shop. She picked up a bundle of the striking blue flowers and handed them to Kara.

 

“Oh, these are really beautiful.” Kara said, looking at the hydrangeas with wonder.

 

“Yes, yes, they really are quite beautiful.” Lena said while walking back behind the counter, motioning for Kara to follow. “They mean thankfulness- what color ribbon would you like?”

 

“Hmm… that one.” Kara said, pointing to the light purple ribbon Lena had left on the counter.

 

“Good choice.” Lena smiled and tied the ribbon around the flowers. “That’ll be nine euros!” Kara gave Lena her card and signed the receipt when given to her in her beautiful looping signature.

 

“Thanks again!” Kara said, waving as she walked out of the shop.

 

Lena shook her head, smiling. She looked down at the receipt and picked it up. Kara L. Danver’s signature stared right back at her. She put it in the small empty drawer underneath the register.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara came by Lena’s shop six more times. In two weeks.

 

 _Why does she need so many flowers?_ Lena was left wondering on several occasions.

 

The next time she requested a flower that could tell her friend James that he was a wonderful friend. Lena gave her chrysanthemums wrapped in a dark blue ribbon. A few days later Kara came back asking for something easy to take care of to give a new friend. Lena laughed and handed Kara a cactus.

 

Kara came back again and again and again. The stack of receipts in the drawer under the register kept growing and growing

 

She came back so many times, it was honestly perplexing. Kara was almost singlehandedly supporting Lena’s flower shop. Not that she was complaining. Any time that wasn’t the holiday season was when the shop was the least busy.

 

It was also driving Lena up the wall. Just _thinking_ about Kara smiling widely at her left her a nervous mess. _Seeing her almost every day_ left her on edge. The scary thing was that Lena _wanted_ to see Kara more.

 

There was only one problem though. The last purchase Kara made.

 

“How can I help you today.” Lena said while walking out of the storage area in the back, smiling amusedly at Kara who froze when Lena caught her playing with the bell above the door.

 

Kara cleared her throat. “Um. I need a flower.”

 

“Yes, I gathered as much.” Lena laughed.

 

“A flower that says-” Kara lowered her voice. “A flower that says secret love.”

 

Lena’s face fell. “O-oh. Gardenias” She whispered, moving to the back of the store to grab them. “Who- who is it for, if you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“Uh-uh! I’m asking for a flower that communicates secret love for a reason!” Kara laughed. “I’ll give you a hint though! It’s someone I’ve been seeing on a regular basis.”

 

“You’re seeing someone?” Lena said weakly, slowly walking back to the counter.

 

Kara hummed and rubbed her face. “Not in the traditional sense? I don’t even think they know my name.” Kara whispered conspiratorially.

 

“Oh, wow !” Lena said, wincing a bit. “That’s- that’s-”

 

“It’s kinda my fault though, to be fair. I never properly introduced myself.” She laughed. “Can you wrap it with that green ribbon?” Kara pointed behind Lena. “It’ll match their eyes.” She smiled happily.

 

“A-alright.” Lena said, grabbing the ribbon and slowly wrapping the gardenias on the counter. She handed them over to Kara. “I- I hope the person you’re giving them to likes them.” She smiled weakly.

 

“Me, too!” Kara said, signing the receipt on the counter. Lena looked away from the looping pen that usually held her attention. “Thank you!” Kara said, walking out of the shop. Lena couldn’t look up for some reason. She heard the bell on the door ring and then her shop was painfully quiet.

 

Lena looked at the door, eyes unfocused. She looked down at the receipt and grabbed it quickly, crumpling it tightly in her hand. She dropped it on the floor. Lena rubbed her forehead angrily and looked at the time. Two minutes to closing time.

 

Lena sighed and started tidying the store up, flipping the sign on the door to signal that the flower shop was closed for the night. She stared out the glass door for a second, wondering where Kara was for a second and then shook her head. There was no reason for her to care anymore. Kara had her sights set on someone else. Not that it mattered. Not that Lena mattered to Kara to begin with.

 

Her eyes drifted down to her doormat. The usually dirty doormat was cleared of leaves and a bouquet of white flowers, wrapped with a green ribbon sat atop. A small note was tucked underneath.

 

Lena’s heart stopped. She slowly opened the door, eyes unblinking. She bent down and picked up the bouquet and the note. She opened the note.

 

_I guess this is pretty lame, huh? I wanted to ask you out the day I ran into your shop in the rain but I always make everything weird._

 

At this, Lena laughed.

 

 _Every time I walked in I was trying to figure out a way to_ _at least_ _tell you my name. I couldn’t even do that. Maybe I thought writing a note would help me out a bit, so maybe you want to go out for dinner? Maybe? I can’t see your face and I really wish I could... I know the shop closes at 8 so I’ll be in the cafe around the corner if you want to eat with me?_

 

Lena looked at the bottom of the note where a loopy signature resided.

 

_Kara L. Danvers._


End file.
